


Cat Fight

by EmberAutumns



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Allergies, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberAutumns/pseuds/EmberAutumns
Summary: Written for a prompt:  Could you please do a one shot with reader and zen? the reader has a cat they love, and zen and cat is fighting for reader's attention :3





	Cat Fight

It is a well known fact that cats and Zen simply don’t mix. With Zen’s allergies and general distaste for the small animals, he’d resolutely declared he would never, _ever_ own one of those fur balls.

That was before you entered his life however.

He’d loved you from the moment you entered that chatroom, plunging the RFA into chaos. You had helped him through the Echo Girl fiasco and inspired his acting, and had stayed by his side through all the ups and downs that came with a relationship. You didn’t even mind his narcissism. He had fallen deeply in love with you and he wanted nothing more than to be your knight in shining armor, and ensure you had everything you wanted in life.

Rather unfortunately however, you had a cat, a tabby rather creatively named stripes, that you weren’t willing to give up for Zen’s allergies. One that was currently curled up in your lap, purring as he aimed a rather smug look in Zen’s direction. The two had been battling for your attention since the moment they had met, Zen armed with romantics and allergy meds, and Stripes with cuteness and fur. At the moment, Stripes was winning.

Zen had never been one to give up that easily however, so despite his running nose and swollen face he was ready to fight for your attention.

“Oh Jagi, do you mind helping me with these?” Zen murmured as he leaned over the back of the couch, lifting a bouquet of roses around so you could see them, and effectively blocking your view of the tabby on your lap. He was forced to hold his breath in an attempt to control his allergies, but it was worth it to see you so excited. He smirked down at Stripes while you weren’t looking, only to be brought back to you a moment later.

“I’m sorry honey, I’m a little pinned down at the moment. Do you mind sticking them in a vase for me? I don’t want them to wilt.” You shot him the cutest smile you had, the one you knew always made his heart flutter and brought a blush to his face. He’d told you before that smile made you look like an angel, and you were ready to abuse it if it meant you wouldn’t be forced to move your cat off your lap.

“Of course! You know I can never say no to you babe.” Zen almost stuttered at the shock of his failed plan, but he was too good of an actor to be thrown off that easily, time for plan B. As he headed into the kitchen to replace the flowers he’d gotten you last week with the new roses he carefully thought over his words. “You know MC, ever since I’ve started rehearsing for this last show we haven’t been able to spend much time together. Maybe you and I could go on a date tonight? I heard that new restaurant that opened has some pretty good food, we could go there.”

“Zen, I know how you are when you have a show. You haven’t so much as looked in the direction of anything even remotely unhealthy for weeks, you wouldn’t risk eating from a new restaurant in the middle of your rehearsals unless something was bothering you.” You aimed a worried glance in his direction just as he was exiting the kitchen with the vase and he froze. You were right of course, you always were, but another glance at that smug little cat and he held his tongue.

“Don’t worry about it babe, I just wanted you to have a chance to relax tonight. Maybe I’ll cook for a change instead.” Zen was screaming internally, everyone knew he was a horrible cook. That’s why he only had beer and salads before you, he couldn’t cook to save his life. This was all that stupid cats fault, hogging all your attention and keeping him from getting close to you. Zen turned and headed straight back into the kitchen before you could stop him, determined to make something at least halfway decent for dinner if that’s what it took to get your attention.

You leaned back, debating whether to go insist Zen tell you what was going on, but before you could decide the tabby curled up in your lap started purring. Deciding that Zen would probably come to you in his own time, you let the subject drop and focused on Stripes in your lap instead.

Zen’s attempts at cooking had gone… about as well as anyone had expected. The rice was overcooked and some of it had burned, but he’d salvaged what he could. It didn’t seem too terrible at least, nothing had been set on fire and most of the food was relatively unharmed. It had rather unfortunately gone well enough that Stripes had sat down beside you and began asking for food. Every time Zen managed to get you involved in a conversation they’d meow loud enough to drag your attention right back to the fur ball.

By the time dinner had finished Zen was positively fuming. He was forced to sit on the opposite end of the table from you, and he still could barely eat without the stupid furball triggering his allergies. Nothing he had done was able to keep your attention for longer than a few precious seconds, and he was about ready to lock your cat outside if it didn’t mean admitting defeat to a cat.

At this point, you decided whether Zen wanted to tell you or not he needed to get this off his chest. Pulling him aside after dinner was fairly easy, especially once Stripes was distracted by his food. You didn’t miss the not so subtle glare Zen shot him as you walked back into the living room, and sighed heavily as you sat on the couch.

“Zen, did you get into another war with Stripes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt received on my tumblr, weighted-writings. If you'd like to send one in, please send it in there!  
>    
>  [My Tumblr](https://weighted-writings.tumblr.com)


End file.
